A refrigeration apparatus such as a refrigerator or an air-conditioner is an electronic product commonly used in a store merchandising goods or in the home. However, the heat transfer system (for example, the condenser) of such a refrigeration apparatus is installed so that a user cannot readily separate it for cleaning.
As shown in FIG. 1, the basic components of a refrigeration apparatus generally include the compressor 1, the condenser 2, the condenser ventilation fan 3, the capillary tube 4, the evaporator 5, the heater 6, and the evaporator ventilation fan 7. As shown in FIG. 2, the installation positions of the condenser ventilation fan 3, the compressor 1, and the condenser 2 are generally in the lower part of the main body of the refrigeration apparatus.
As time passes, foreign substances such as dust accumulate on the surface of condenser 2. As dust covers the surface of the condenser 2, it acts as an insulating material, to decrease heat exchange in the condenser 2. Consequently, much more electrical energy is needed to maintain the same degree of refrigeration as when there is no dust accumulated. In the summer seasons, this may cause malfunctions in the compressor 1 due to overloading of the condenser 2.
Furthermore, products using the heat exchange system such as air-conditioners and refrigerators consume a lot of energy, and are a major cause of power shortages in the summer seasons. It is not effective in terms of cost and energy management to build a new power plant in order to resolve these power shortages of the peak seasons.
A fan is attached in the vicinity of the condenser 2 to draw in outside air. This causes dust from outside to accumulate on the surface of the condenser 2.
To improve this problem, a method is being utilized for cleaning the condenser 2 using an acid solution and water. However, this method has the disadvantages not only of shortening the durability of the metallic condenser 2, but also of incurring high costs.